The Day of Hollows
by SeanCarson
Summary: A young Quincy by the name Samuel is told of the dark future that is to befall his home. Having rejected his heritage, will he sacrifice his normal life to save everyone. Or will he make a difference.
1. Prologue

Fire. Fire and ash bellow into the sky as the city burns. The view from the twentieth floor is a heart wrenching site. My brothers fight alongside the handful of reapers that stayed in the living world. Arrows dart across the land and sky in blue shimmers stemming mainly from this last beacon of hope.

"Though there isn't much hope left," I whisper under my breath.

Just moments ago Daisy, a human born reaper crashed through the window and a wall. She was stabbed in the chest and bleeding out. Fallon, the one who knew all this was going to happen, holds her. She begins to cry, not wanting to die, or whatever it is that reapers do.

Never have I seen Fallon panic or show fear and this day is no exception. He merely holds her, one arm around her and the other pressing at her wound. To me he seems so cold but she must see something I cannot. I can't tell you, no matter how hard I look, what it is she could find from his face to calm her, but she could, and a faint smile flickered.

The room cracked. Spirit energy darted across the floor of the skyscraper. Many of my brothers continue to fire at the hollow that struck Daisy down. He is too much for them to fight off alone. The blue shimmers merely pop and spark off his body. With his hand pointed towards us he gathers more energy for another strike.

After a moment a twinkle of red appears in front of this finger. Then the whole structure shakes as his cero strikes the shield protecting us. His power is something beyond a normal hollow or even a menos, even his appearance is abnormal. He is what the reapers call an Arrancar. He stands like a man, looks like a man and talks like one but his soul is twisted like the hollows.

Torn bat like wings each as long as his body connect to his shoulders down to his tail bone. As badly ripped as they are you wouldn't think he could fly but normal laws do not apply to them. Most of his body appears rather normal, mostly a very muscular man yet his face is another story. Half of it is covered by a bone mask, the same kind all hollows have. The edges are jagged and chipped showing this mask is part of their faces not a cover. His is shaped like a skull forming around his left eye, jaw and most of this forehead.

Held in his hand is a blood soaked sword much like that of the reapers. I don't know what it can do or how he got one but it has proven to be exceptionally deadly in his hands. Again a cero strikes us, fired by his free hand.

Fear grips me. As far as I can tell everyone feels the same._ Was it all for nothing?_ I ask myself. This entire year training and preparing for battle to fend off the unlikely hollow assault turned massacre was all pointless. _NO, it can't be_.

I stand up from the cold ground and draw my bow. _I've fought to hard, come to close to death for it to take me now_. I take aim; only a perfect shot will work. I need to wait for the right moment.


	2. Chapter 1

The morning light warms my face. As my eyes open the first thing I see is Alice's sleeping face. She's curled up in a ball, mouth half open. I couldn't help but find it a bit funny and smiled. I got out of bed and went down stairs to eat. I rent a small townhouse just outside the city with three bedrooms, two baths. Down stairs Jacob is playing games on his xbox, his headset is plugged in so he can't even hear me. I wouldn't be surprised if he was on all night with his so called friends.

I ignore him and go into the kitchen for some bacon and eggs. There was plenty for three people as Jacob would ask for some, as well as Alice. Just as the plate was finished he walked in and grabbed it. With a mouth full of food he managed something like a thank you and walked back to the TV.

"Morning Sammy," Alice said as she slipped past me for her plate. She took it to the table along with the ketchup and proceeded to what I can only imagine as to drown her eggs. "I had the strangest dream," she began to stuff her face. "I was at some weird place with a bunch of people and everyone was calling me… I don't know. I can't remember..."

"That's not that weird."

"Hand on, I was getting to it, I was with a bunch of people with swords and we all were going after those monster things. It's weird that I would dream about them using swords, since Quincy's use bows?"

"Those don't sound like Quincy's."

"I know that's what I mean; I just thought it was funny."

"Sounds like you dreamt about Soul reapers. They use swords and live in Soul Society, another dimension most would think of as heaven."

"Oh, you know what? We should go to the park and you can tell me about them." She jumped up and ran up the stairs; moments later I heard the shower going. Once we were both cleaned up we got in my car and drove to the park down the road.

Alice left her hair down, the sun making its red/orange color dance like fire. Her Velvet eyes were all over the place as she danced in her seat to the music. She sang every word of every song until we got to the park. We parked and started walking down one of the trails.

"So who are the Soul reapers and why haven't I heard about them before?"

The topic is a sour one for me and my kind. "They are a small bunch of warriors that think they have authority over this world." Alice gave me a surprised look. "About a hundred years ago a war broke out between us and them. We disagreed on what should happen to the souls of the dead."

They believed they needed to be sent to Soul Society right away. We believe they need to find their own way to what is next, whether that is Soul Society or somewhere else. Quincies believe that when we die we will be sent back around to be reborn as another Quincy. We forbid reapers from sending our kin to Soul Society, but they did anyways."

Alice moved close into me with an arm around my waist. I put my arm around her shoulders. "One day they offered for some of us to go to their home and see it for ourselves. Most did not agree with the idea of going there but a select few went but they were killed by the reapers. From that day we have hated and fought them."

"You keep saying we." She looks up at me with her velvet eyes. "I thought you gave up on that part of your life."

She was right. I had given up all ties to being a Quincy but you cannot fight what you are, who you were raised to be. I cannot stop from seeing the dead around me or stop from feeling hollows that are nearby. Today is not one of those days. The field is empty of souls and demon alike.

"I have, it's just a force of habit."

"Promise?"

I smiled, "promise."

_But it won't ever give up on me_.

We changed topics and lazed around for most of the day. We ended up at the playground and swung on the swings for a while, most of the mothers kept their kids away from us. I guess so not to be kicked or crushed.

"Bet I can jump farther than you," she laughs. That's my Alice, always wanting to turn everything into a competition.

"You're on," I smile back. I go first. I land at a respectable distance, and then wait for her. She continues to go higher and higher up. "Babe, be careful. You're going to land on your face if you go much higher."

"What's that I hear? Is it fear that you might get your butt kicked?"

"Maybe a little." I caught her smile just before she jumps. A tingle shot through me as she flies more than fifteen feet into the air. Soring past me she lands on her feet and hands.

"And I win by a mile." She jumps up and dances a victory dance. "Never mess with the champ." She walks over to me with finger pointing, "Looks like you are buying drinks tonight."

"When don't I?"

"Exactly." She sticks her tongue at me before going to the backroom. I laugh off the idea of one having to be brave or crazy to use those toilets and not knowing which one Alice is.

While I wait a young girl maybe fifteen walks past the playground. She looks lost but mostly okay. She's wearing a blue sundress and her brown hair is braided, hanging over her left shoulder. Her feet are bare against the dirt and grass.

_She's dead_. Even for me it's not hard to see and tell the difference between the living and non. The dead emitted energy far different then the living. Along with that, they cannot interact with the living except for Quincies and a few humans that are sensitive to otherworldly things. Alice is one of those people.

She looks over to me, her face in a daze. She must have just died recently. Normally we… _the_ _Quincies_ will try and help any soul they come across hoping to guide them on their journey. I pull out my phone and make call.

"Hey Sam," Isaac answers happier than normal. "What can I do for you?" He is a cousin of mine, and a Quincy like all my family.

"I have a plus out here in the park. She looks pretty messed up. You think you or someone can get out here to help out?"

"Why don't you?"

"You know why."

He went quiet for a minute, then a sigh. "You know the family isn't happy with you." I didn't answer. We have been over this many times over the last year. "Look, I'm not trying to start anything but this is important to your dad. I'm pretty sure there is an old bangle around-"

"Just get someone out here." And I hung up on him. Alice came out of the bathroom and we left. I don't think she ever noticed the plus at all.

Across the field I can feel it. A small amount of energy scurries out of the tree line. It is impossible to mistake what it is, and worse where it is going. _Damn_!

I start looking though my pockets, "Man. I forgot my phone on the bench. I'll be right back," I toss her the keys and ran off.

It's too far from here for me to make the shot. I need to get right in front of it. I try and focus my strength but can't use hirenkyaku very well only managing to travel a few feet at most. I'm unable to tell if I can make it. It's fast but weak, weaker than me. _But still_.

In the distance the girl is standing looking around. Her hand is up to her mouth, maybe pondering where she is. It is not uncommon for pluses to wonder for miles before coming to their senses. It's unlikely she would even answer if I yell at her.

Finally I've made it. With the girl at my back I raise my arm to the hollow charging at her. It runs on four muscular legs resembling something of a rabid dog but with a bone mask covering its head. Its eyes were little more than red dots in a lake of black.

I raised my arm and focused. The park is full of energy but holding it together is like trying to grab water out of the air. I focus harder. A faint blue forms around my arm. It begins to take shape, as my own energy makes a thin layer around it to hold its form.

It could barely be called a bow. Its form is ruff and shaky in places but it will have to do. I grab it and begin to pull back, with the same method an arrow forms. At a full draw I take aim. It's going in a straight line; all I have to do is line up and fire. The arrow whistles in the air, striking the hollow in the shoulder.

"Damn," I yell. I pull back again and fire. This time it falls short, landing just in front of it. _I can do this_. I draw one more time, taking a deep breath to steady my hands. This time the arrow hits its mark. It enters the eye socket dropping the hollow immediately. It begins to fade away, the energy dispersing into the air.

As soon as my hold over the energy fades the bow disappears. It's difficult to catch my breath. Looking over at the girl she does little more than stare at me. I pull out my phone and text Isaac to hurry up.

Back at the car Alice waits with the engine running. I play off the missing phone and drive off. She turns the music off, then sits with her arms crossed. I know what's coming.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Ex and the Reaper

It took most of the night but slowly she forgave me. I think the seven beers helped a lot. After a night singing karaoke she crashed in the bed shortly followed by myself. The last thing I remember is coming home, Jacob again on the Xbox.

I woke up with dry eyes and a terrible hangover. Alice was still passed out and I wasn't about to wake her. After two aspirin and, as many glasses of water, I set the same out for her before going down stairs. All they away to the back door, was a trail of clothes, good thing her pants and shirt didn't start till half way up the stairs. It's unlikely Jacob saw anything, doubt he would notice anyways.

I found him in the kitchen next to the toaster. "Pop tarts and a Redbull?"

"Yeap," he looks at me. "I can't believe you're up. You two were pretty messed up last night."

"Couldn't sleep." I opened my milk and drank right out from the jug. "How many zombies you kill last night?"

"Didn't. Played regular multiplayer."

"You need a girl." I handed him another redbull as he walked out with his pop tarts in hand. He sat down starting to watch a movie. I stepped outside to get some air.

The sun is bright but the fresh air helps. I sit down and for a second cannot remember where my car is. The bar. I calm down and call a cab. I don't want a ticket or it to get towed so it's best to get it right away.

Half way there I send a message to Alice. "Getting the car be right back. Love you." Once at the bar I back track to my parking space. Sadly there is a ticket on the windshield but at least it is still there.

After turning the car on I roll down the window. With my attention elsewhere I don't notice someone approaching the driver side. "Hey Sam," I twisted my head around. A guy with short black hair, gray eyes and a scar on his left cheek stares at eye level with me. "We need to talk."

"I'm sorry, just who are you." He seems not to care what I have to say or my personal space. "I'm not going to talk to you; I don't even know your name."

He sighs lightly, "I'm Fallon."

It hit me; don't know why it took his name to realize it. He is Alice's ex-boyfriend. I put the car in gear and drive off, leaving him in the rear view mirror. The farther I got though, the more the question as to just what he wanted bothered me. Was he going to try and get between me and Alice? I grip the steering wheel hard, trying to push the thoughts aside.

Jacob is gone by the time I get home. Beside gaming and working it's hard to tell if that guy ever sleeps. Alice is still out but the aspirin are gone and glass is empty. Slipping back under the sheets her arm wraps around me.

I wake up to Alice fumbling out of the bed. She mumbles a good morning, even though it had to be late in the afternoon by this point, before getting dressed and going down stairs. After a shower I meet her in the living room hunkered on the couch. Sitting down next to her she curled up against me.

We watched some romantic comedy but I didn't watch much of it. By this point both her hangover and mine were gone and we wanted to go get some food. She didn't feel like dressing up so we settled on some fast food. She put her hair up, putting on a red top and blue jeans and we were out the door.

While still not all together Alice opts to lip sing and stay rather still so her headache doesn't comeback. We pick the local McDonalds and go inside. A man with a scythe and syringe tattoo on the back of his neck walks out complaining about having to get food for a "stupid Raggedy-Ann looking freak."

We picked a booth off to the side of the restaurant. Sitting at the table her, her phone goes off with some pop song I don't know the name of. After answering it, "Oh, hey. It's been a long time." I couldn't help but wonder if it is who I think it is. "Yeah, he's right here."

She passes the phone to me, "Hey it's Isaac, you're not answering your phone." I relax. I left mine at home. "Look, I'm out here in the park and I can't find this plus anywhere. You think you can give me a hand."

"No."

"Come on, it's getting late, and cold." I didn't answer. "Alice won't let you?" He didn't wait for me to answer. "Look, just tell her I want you two to hang at the park with me. It'll be just like the old days when we would run through the forest pretending we knew what we were doing."

"Would take the bows our dads gave us and play hunters. We thought we would be the best Quincies there ever will be."

"Yeah. You were such a better shot then I was." I could hear him give a faint laugh. "So are you going to come down here or not?"

"Hey, he wants me to tell you he wants to hang at the park." She gives a look. Without looking away I say to Isaac, "She doesn't believe me."

"I don't want him getting into any fights," Alice says loud enough for him to hear.

"Let me talk to her." I pass the phone back. After a few moments her eyes turn sad. "Okay." She hangs up the phone, telling me we are going.

I'm a little surprised to say the least. Normally Alice wouldn't want to get involved in any supernatural mess, but a lost girl would be a soft spot for most. We finish our food quickly then head out to the park. She stays mainly quiet on the way as well as when we get there.

Isaac doesn't answer our calls so we began walking, looking for the girl and him now. The evening is winding down, the sun beginning to disappear over the horizon. The strange thing is I can't sense him anywhere, nor the plus. Did he leave?

I decided to check by the playground and work my way out from there. Nothing. The park is unusually quiet and the air is still. Alice doesn't seem to notice at all, mostly worried about the plus. This goes on for an hour and nearly two trips around the park.

"Babe it's getting late, we should go home."

"No."

"You have work in the morning."

We start to go back and forth over the situation when a ghostly white aura appears. The girl from yesterday stands in the open field with the same look on her face as yesterday. Alice sees her too and tries to get her attention. She doesn't respond.

She starts walking towards her. I follow a few feet behind wondering why she is just walking around the park. After nearly a day and a half the girl is still lost, her mind not yet together. Wait.

Alice gets closer, within a few feet. The girl's eyes turn to her, calling out for help. She reaches out and fear cuts through my chest. Everything is wrong here.

"Get away from her," I yell. Alice stops dead. She knows better than to question me when it comes to otherworld affairs. "Slowly walk to me."

She does so. On the way the girl begins begging for help. She lifts her hands, reaching out for Alice to take. "Don't do it. Just keep walking towards me." I need to keep her calm I don't want Alice to panic and get herself hurt.

This ghost or spirit is a fabrication. I didn't bother to look past its spirit energy, but now I can see through the lies. No soul would stay lost for this long, not only that but the way it seems to just appear without being able to feel it coming from afar is wrong. Normal souls don't emit a visible aura only a powerful one, ones far stronger than I. Not only that, but the ground behind her is devoid of reichi.

Something is behind it.

"Please," it calls. "Please, I'm so hungry." I focus as fast as possible. "Please, I'm hungry and want your souls!" This time the voice is male and husky. A set of eyes form behind the figure of the girl.

Behind a vale of shadows appears a giant mask nearly the size of my body. The lips are red and three holes run across the cheeks. The body is fur, a large ball of brown fur. The legs are red with three long claws extending out. An antenna connects its head the girl, to the lure.

It begins to laugh. Its vibrations pound against my chest. The lure splits and unfolds showing it is nothing more than a lie. With this monster standing before me I can only imagine as to what has become of Isaac.

"Come back here, pretty girl." Alice has finally made it to my side. "You look so sweet and tasty."

As fast as possible I form a bow and fire upon the beast. With a wave of his hand the arrow shatters. "Run." Alice takes off behind me.

"No, no. This won't do. But I guess I can work up an appetite by chasing her down. After the quincy from earlier." Isaac. "I'm a little full but I just can't help myself when it comes to women. They're so sweet, I can't help but splurge."

I fire again, but this arrow fairs no better than the last. The shower of blue sparks illuminates the hollow in the early night. "What is that," he laughs. "Please don't tell me you are trying."

My heart is pounding, I can barely hold my hands straight. My breathing increases as my muscles feel weak and stomach churns. The bow wavers. I can't beat him.

"How pathetic."

He jumps into the air, clearing over me and heading for Alice. I turn and fire. It hits but does nothing. I race after him. I have to figure a plan to stop him. All I know about Quincies runs through my mind but nothing will work. I'm not good enough to use any of the techniques.

Weak spots. Armpit, joints, eyes. The hollow is too fast to get ahead of it. I try using hirenkyaku to move in order to steady my aim. As I do, I can see he has nearly reached Alice. From the arrow, small bits of blue break away as it darts in the air.

It hits. Not enough to kill or injure but enough to stumble the large beast. I continue past it. My goal is to get her to the car. It's fast but not any match for a sports car. If she can make it to my dad's she will be safe.

The hollow is back on her trail almost instantly, hollering banter about his power. His eyes are the target, the weakest point on any creature. No matter how much I try he deflects every shot. It doesn't take long before my limit is reached. I can't stop his advancing and he over takes me.

I do the last think I can think of. Using hirenkyaku to move directly in front of him, my arm right in front of his eye. Bow drawn, I take aim. It's not enough. My strength fails and the bow fades away before I can fire. With its massive claw it smacks me aside. I crash on the grass unable to move, only watch as the hollow grabs Alice.

"Now that is better." He turns putting her and himself in full view for me. "I've worked up quite a bit of an appetite. Hey boy, why don't you watch as I eat this girl?" She struggles and fights but is unable to free herself.

My arms shake. The fear hits me again, this time in over drive. I can't take it and begin to cry. I've lost all hope, Alice is about to die in front of my eyes, I got Isaac killed and I have nothing left to do anything.

"Please take me," the last act of a desperate man. "Let her go and you can have me." The hot tears run down my face.

"What world are you in?" he chuckles. "I already have you. You can't make a deal unless you have something to offer in return."

"I'm begging you, Fisher, let her go."

"Fisher?" He took a moment to ponder the title. "Right. The name your kin has given hollows like me." He continues thinking. "I am a grand fisher that takes what I want. I don't answer to humans," His voice grows, "And most of all to you filthy Quincies."

My body will not move, all my energy is used up. I try, to stand but my body doesn't move. "Alice I'm so sorry."

"My, my," mutters a voice. The grand fisher and I search for the source. A shimmering gleam flies past the fisher. Blood sprays out from his arm that clasps Alice. She falls to the ground, scurrying away. The beast is crying out curses in another language as he writhes in pain.

"You pray on the weak and you have the nerve to call yourself grand." A man appears in the field, walking towards the fisher. He's dressed in a black suit, white shirt but no tie.

Is that?

"Die with whatever honor you have left." A blade forms in his hand. Without effort, he cuts down the hollow, splitting it nearly in half.

"Kutabare, Shinigami!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three

A dark discovery

The man who just slain a hollow with one swing of this sword turns to us. His blade vanishes from this hand. I don't have the strength to raise my head. His voice, as he begins to speak again is unmistakable. It is Fallon. My gaze barely reaches up to his chest. Alice grabs me, turning me onto my back pulling me in close to her. She looks down to me then to Fallon.

He sighs, "What a mess." He walks over to us, his feet hitting the grass is a clear sound in the aftermath of the battle.

"What are you doing here?" Alice asks. "And how did you do that?" Her eyes show she is more confused then I myself. I guess it's understandable.

"I have business with the Quincies, and the fisher's attack forced my hand." He stops in front of us and squats down. "I am a soul reaper, Alice, and was hoping to keep you out of all this." He reaches out, rubbing the blood off her cheek. I would have punched him if I had the energy. _Wait, blood_? It takes a minute for me to notice that she isn't bleeding, it's me.

"I don't get it, how-"

"That's not important right now. When he wakes up I want you to give him these." I can't see what it is he gives her. I pass out, either from blood loss or lack of energy. All I could see is him reaching behind his back before everything went dark.

I wake up, body weak and sore. I'm in my room with the sun beaming through the window. The smell the freshly cut grass, curacy of the grounds keepers reaches the second floor. The room is cleaner than usual; there isn't a single bit of Alice's clothes on the floor. Her silk sheets go all the way up to my neck leaving my skin rather warm on the summer afternoon.

_Where is Alice_? I try and to sit up, my chest arms fighting every step of the way. My head spins in circles nearly dropping me to the floor. On the door to our private bathroom is a full body mirror. Glancing at it, I can see most of my bare chest and left arm are covered in black and purple. On closer examination the bruising continues down my side and left leg, all thanks to the fisher.

It is at that moment I remember about Isaac. _Have they found him? How badly did the hollow_- I can't finish the thought.

I don't bother putting on a shirt, walking down stairs in nothing but sweat pants. I can hear voices coming from the kitchen. It's not Fallon but one is Alice. Walking into the kitchen I find her and my father sitting at the table. In the living room is another Quincy. I don't know his name but he is a relative of mine but I don't know how. Our family has such a long line of that branch in so many ways it's nearly impossible to keep up.

The Quincy stands straight, observing the house and surrounding. It is a common thing for us, them to do. Always stay alert and on guard, you never know when they will appear. He looked like a normal guy beside that. He's dressed in a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and black boots. On his left wrist is a tattoo of the Quincy cross in sliver ink. It is well made having shading and depth.

The silver cross on the wrist was once a symbol of our family and in some regards still is. Nowadays the tattoo has mixed emotions in the community and to keep up with the economy, not all can bare the mark in a business setting. For many years it fell out of tradition but seems to show signs of a comeback, mainly in the newer Quincies. My father bares this mark.

He sits facing me as I enter. He is said to be one of the most powerful Quincies alive today and would have taken over as head of the family if not for my grandfather's mastery of Ransōtengai. Nearing eighty, he can weave spiritual fibers throughout his body so he can fight and live like a young man.

My father looks up at me with his green eyes. Along with that I inherited his slender, athletic body shape. I would say I am in more tone then him, many because he uses spirit energy to train as I work out my body. Most say I look just like him, my attitude and lack of _talent_ he would say is because of my mother.

Seeing his motion Alice turns. Her violet eyes catch mine, a smile lights up her face. Jumping to her feet she nearly tackles me in a hug. My body stings from her touch but I try to ignore the pain so not to alarm her. After a long kiss her arms wrap around my neck, mine around her waist. After several moments I begin talking to my dad leaving her to hold me as long as she wants.

"You've been out for two days, son. Using up all your spirit energy has prevented your body from healing until you stabilized." He gets up, adjusting his black sweater. "I tended to gash on your forehead, the rest I believe you can handle." I had forgotten about that, I guess that's where the blood was coming from. "I was just informing Alice that we are working around the clock to find this, reaper. I've sent Jericho," he points to the man in the other room. "and Ivah to search the surrounding areas for him."

"What do you plan on doing when you find him?" Alice finally let's go of look at Salathiel, my father.

"What we do to reapers that intrude in this world." His words are cold, "We make them leave or get rid of them."

"He saved us, Sal. And he's a good man."

"Alice, I am aware of your… familiarity with this man but is a danger to us. We can't allow a threat to reside within our city." She starts to squeeze my arm, the non-bruised one so it isn't so bad. I don't blame her for her dislike of my father; he can bring that out of people. "What do you think son, is he a threat?"

I know what he really wants to hear, that all reapers are a threat and should be dealt with without question. Alice turns to me. She gives a look, one saying please help him. "He is definitely powerful. He took down a fisher with one strike but I could not begin to gauge his overall level. Whether or not he wishes to hurt the Quincies, I'm not so sure. He did protect us, Alice for their prier relationship and me for an unknown reason. I do not see him as an immediate threat as his primary target seems to be the hollows."

My father evaluates my report. "Regardless, we will find him and make him leave." Alice tries to argue but he refuses to listen. "Samuel, the family is meeting tomorrow to discuss the incident with Isaac and prepare a ceremony." He begins to Jericho it is time to leave. Without looking back he adds, "I expect you to be there and to go over your report and make sure your information is accurate." The both of them walk to their car and leave.

"Your father is such a," she stops to calm herself, refraining from finishing. "Thank you for standing up for Fallon and," She hesitates, "I'm sorry about Isaac. That's why I don't want you to get involved. And I know I made you go to the park and almost got us killed."

I try to say otherwise but she won't hear it. She isn't crying or blaming herself. Alice isn't the type to do such things, when she messes up she uses it to push past and fight on. "I just couldn't help it. When he said she was all alone in the park it hit me so hard. The thought of being lost in the dark with monsters around, I felt like I was dying inside."

"It's not your fault." I lift her head up to see her eyes. "We all want to help and do what we can for others. That's why it's so hard for me at times to just walk away."

"I know, and I know you have to for Isaac but please talk to them about Fallon. We owe him that much." As much as I hate to admit it, Alice is right. "I don't understand what is going on with him being a soul reaper. When we were together he never said anything about it did anything that made me think," she struggles to find the words. After a moment she gives up on the topic. "He wants me to give you something."

I follow her up the stairs to our room. In her underwear drawer she removes a thick folder and three seele schneiders. I dismiss the folder. The seele schneider are a powerful Quincy tool they use to fight with. The item is difficult weapon to come by. Though this is undoubtedly a Quincy weapon it is different from what I have seen in the past. After examining it, it's lighter, not by much but noticeable. Besides that the handle is slightly rounded but the ends are still squared off. The length is enough to hold with two hands but seems to be best for just one, making a few inches shorter than normal ones.

"The whole time you were out I wanted to throw them away." I looked up at her. Her eyes were sad and she's clinching her arms. "But if it will help you stay safe then maybe you should keep it."

She moves in close to me, her orange/red hair lighting up from the open window. I was expecting a kiss but what I get instead is a punch to my bruised shoulder. It hurt, a lot. "Don't ever give up again." Her finger is pointed at my face. This time her eyes do water. I feel incredibly low now. I hug her, promising to never do it ever again.

"Did my dad say I was out for two days?"

"Yeah, you missed work so I called and told them you were in an accident." She looks at my chest, "I guess these bruises will make it a believable story."

"Yeah, I guess so; I'll just have to make sure I don't heal myself all the way." I gave her a smile. "What about you, did you work at all?" She shakes her head. "It's going to be hard to make rent this month." I fall back into the bed. Alice climbs in with me, lying next to me but not on me.

"We'll manage."

Alice leaves for work later that day, leaving me to my healing. I go to the spare bedroom so to be completely alone for my recovery. It itself is rather empty room, no pictures on the walls, no bed, table or chairs. A single curtain covers the window casting a dim light over the space.

Still only in my sweat pants I sit in the center of the room. Turning on my Ipod I start playing some music, starting with no rest for the wicked. Crossing my legs I rest my hands on my thighs. After closing my eyes I extend my reach to the room. Free of items the space is full of reichi, even so it alone is only a portion of what I will require to recover.

Reaching farther out though the house and the open window I feel the entire world around me. This is the most basic of Quincy abilities, to draw it in for most is as well but I have a harder time. Over the years I have developed a method that has proven to work rather well. My body becomes the center point, instead of pulling the energy in, I change the flow of my own energy. Acting as a negative terminal it draws the energy around me in, as it enters my body it to is converted. This process is rather slow but uses no energy to do.

The energy flows around my body as planets do to a star. The feeling of power all around you drawing closer, entering your body can feel like getting high. In an area where there is large amounts of reichi and the ability to draw all it in at once can make one light headed. The skin starts to tingle while all your senses heighten.

With nothing but my thoughts and the music to keep me company my attention turns at times to that night. _Did Isaac ever even see what it was before he dead_? _Did it just out right kill him while hidden behind the vale_? I can't let myself think of that right now. _Ivah_, his sister, I can't imagine what she is going through right now.

As the energy enters my body it is concentrated in my skin and blood vessels around the bruising. The hemoglobin is broken down faster, turning the areas more of a green. Energy fused blood begins to pull away from the damaged capillaries. The rest will have to heal naturally.

Getting up I go to my room to examine the results of my work. After four hours the wounds have turned a green and yellow color. After another two days they should be healed completely.

In the mirror I catch site of the folder Fallon had given to Alice to give to me. Whatever he wants I imagine the answers will be in it. It is a simple blue folder with nothing written on it. Inside is over forty pages all labeled from one to forty-six. They are reports on the hollow garganta, or pathways between their world and ours. At first, all the information goes over my head but after a while it all starts to paint a picture.

Much of the documents explain that over the last thirty years the _tears_ have grown in size and duration. Even so, many time hollows have not passed through the openings. Only about seventy-two percent of the time does a hollow take passage, ones that need far smaller to escape. Across the globe this has been going on but in only a few locations is it a constant. One of those is in the United States- _that's here_.

On the final page is a recap and conclusion of all the recorded data. It states that based on the information the only logical conclusion is that the hollows are preparing to open multiple gargantas at a pre-specified time. If these points are to be open at once, these gates to Hueco Mundo will connect resulting in an opening large enough for Gillian or even Adjuchas class hollows to enter the human world.

My heart stops dead. If you can believe what this is saying then a mass invasion is going to hit the world. This town will be at the heart of it all, the epicenter. As the home world for the hollows there is no telling how many could enter the city at one time. There would be no way for the Quincies to stand against this threat.

My grandfather and father _might_ be able to handle an Adjuchas if they fight together, but streets full of hollows, we wouldn't stand a chance. The idea is overwhelming. I feel like I'm going to be sick. Grabbing pages spread across the bed it's hard to tell just what I'm doing. After getting composed it's back in order and in the folder.

_This is insane_. I will have to be sure about this. Grabbing my phone at the foot of the bed my stomach cringes at the thought of getting others involved after how that went last time. Pushing it aside I call a family friend, one that you can say, works for Quincies. He monitors the cities for any indication of hollow activity, if I didn't know him well enough I would have thought this was his work. But if anyone can verify this information he would be one of them.

Normally he stays busy with research but as part of the head family he rarely ignores my call. He finally answers after the second attempt. I give him key dates and information for him to collaborate the reports. Do to my position he does not argue but merely states how busy he is.

"I understand Samuel, but what is this all about? I don't think we have any records as far back as you're asking for." I can hear how tired he is. It is getting late and only reason I haven't gone to sleep is for the fact I slept two days straight.

"Just let me know if all this checks out. Can you have it tomorrow and meet me at my dad's place? We are having a meeting there and I'll need this information verified before then."

"Well hell boy," he wines. "Why haven't you asked sooner? I'll be up all night on this."

"I'm sorry to put you through this; I only just found out about this and need to know for sure."

He stays silent for a minute. I am pretty sure he can make out my anxiety in my voice. "I'll have it done, don't worry."

I thank him and hang up, before putting away the folder. It is the last think I need to be looking at right now, the last think Alice need to hear about. Around twenty minutes later she comes home and collapses in bed next to me. I could smell the food on her. I want to think about anything else beside that folder. I ask her about her day and little things, like who was her favorite teacher, what she dreamt about last night.

Thankfully she didn't ask about reapers or Quincies. Maybe she had her fill for the day, maybe my dad filled her in, while unlikely it is still possible, or maybe she could tell I didn't want to talk about it. Nevertheless she fell asleep on me, leaving me to my thoughts, to my nightmares of what might happen to her and what had happened to Isaac.


End file.
